A New Life at Hogwarts
by lovelymoon2006
Summary: Serena is betrayed, and has accepted the offer to live with her aunt and uncle in England, but what happens when she gets the letter to Hogwarts with the headmaster knowing her true identity? Will she find love?
1. Betrayal, and a New Life

Well, this is my first fanfic so please please please no flames. I really really like Sailor Moon/Harry Potter fanfiction. So I might be doing a lot of those. Well, who would like to vote on couples?? Review me your thoughts on the couples!! Oh and also tell me what house Serena should be in. It's kinda up to you guys I've thought of a plot already and I don't know if I want to change it, but I might so please REVIEW!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Why...' thought Serena as she ran through the park that night. She had just finished a battle and had showed up late. 'It's not my fault that another nega-creep decided to show up at the mall first then the park. What am I supposed to do leave the one I was nearest then come back?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***FLASHBACK***  
  
"Why are you so late you know you could of gotten us killed?" said a very mad Mars. "You are so irresponsible, why can't you just grow up?" said Mercury. "We voted you out Venus is now our leader." said Jupiter. "Yes, and since I'm next in line for the thrown I will become the next Moon Princess, now hand over the crystal, it does not belong to you anymore." said Venus. "If you will just let me explain......" started Serena. "Don't give us any excuses we are sick and tired of them so just hand over the crystal and we will let you go, don't make us force you because we will do whatever it takes to get that crystal and give it to its RIGHTFUL owner." shouted Jupiter "You guys don't understand.." "We understand perfectly you just don't know how to grow up. All you ever will be is a big ole crybaby now hand over the crystal!!" said Mars now walking steadily up to Serena. "You won't get the crystal as long as I live..MOON CRYSTAL TAKE ME SO I CAN GET AWAY FROM THEM..." Serena shouted the last part as she took one last look at her so called friends and disappeared from there sight. She ended up across the other side of the park but that gave her a head start to run home and to pack. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This was where Serena was at now running away from the scouts trying to get home as fast as she could. 'I can't believe they betrayed me like this..' she thought as she wiped away a few of her crystal tears from her face. She decided she was going to take her Aunt and Uncle on living with them in England. 'At least I can go to a place far from them, but I know it won't be long til they find me.' She thought as she rounded the corner to her street. She ran into her house and started packing.  
  
~*~*~*~The Next Day~*~*~*~  
  
"Serena, why did you pack all your things?" said her mother. "I decided to take up the offer and living in England." Serena said, trying her best to sound calm. "Have you called your Aunt and Uncle yet to tell them" asked her mother. "No, but can you do it for me I want to leave tonight if I can." "Yes, I'll call them, there should be a flight leaving for tonight I will book it for you" "Thank you, Mom." "Your welcome dear." Her mother said as she left Serena to do the rest of her packing. 'I hope I'm doing the right thing leaving here, but I have to for my safety. I don't want to die, hopefully I can find new friends. Maybe...' thought Serena as she finished her packing.  
  
~*~*~*~Later That Night~*~*~*~  
  
Serena was already at the front door to her Aunt and Uncle's house. I seemed like a mansion to her. Four stories high, and too many windows to count. It was so beautiful. 'I wonder what they have all in there for such a big place and just for the two of them.' she thought as she rang the doorbell. The woman who opened the door was almost the mirror image of her mother except she had green hair (I know weird, don't ask.). "Oh, Serena dear, welcome! Come on in. Let's get you inside and you can tell me what you have been up to." she said as she ushered Serena in. "Your uncle left for work. A bit of an emergency really. Oh, there is also something I need to tell you and give you. Your parents have been hiding it from you and so have we, Serena you are a witch." Her Aunt Carmel said. Now Serena was definately not expecting this. "Uh, okay, what are you talking about?" said a definately shocked girl. "I know it may come as a shock you were supposed to get your letter 4 years ago but you never got it so we thought you weren't magical so we never said anything, but then the letter came here. That is why I invited you here. Your mother only wanted me to invite you she didn't want to make you. To tell the truth I don't think she wanted you to deal with magic. Anyways, I got the letter and it says you start your fifth year this year. The school's name is Hogwarts and the headmaster is Albus Dumbledore. Here is your letter." Said Carmel as she handed Serena the letter. It was addressed Serenity Cosmos Tuskino. Serena was shocked. Nobody knew she was Serenity except for Luna, Artemis, and the scouts. 'I wonder how he knows my real name' She thought as she opened the letter and read.  
  
Dear Ms. Tuskino,  
You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a list of your needed supplies. We know that you are too old to be a first year, but with the magic that has been radiating from you, you will be alright with the fifth years.  
  
Professer Minerva McGonagall  
  
There was also another letter:  
  
Dear Serenity,  
I do know your true identity but no need to be frightened. Sailor Pluto told me about what has happened and along with that your identity. I'm so glad that you will be attending Hogwarts. There is so much to learn here, and so much to explore, and there is a lot of chances to make new friends.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Professer Albus Dumbledore  
  
"Funny, why did they send a blank piece of parchment?" said her Aunt. Apparently her aunt couldn't read anything on the letter from Professer Dumbledore. "Yea, weird." said Serena as she started reading her supply list. "Where are we supposed to get all these things?" "Diagon Alley, and we can go tomorrow if you like." said her Aunt finally happy knowing that her niece was a witch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, I hope you like it. I promise Harry Potter and the gang will be in the next chapter, but until then I need your votes on the couples and which house she should be in. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! 


	2. A Day at Diagon Alley and a New Home

Well, I'm back!! Scared? Anyways, I got my first review and I am soooo happy!! Thank you so much beth200000, I'm going to write this chapter for you. This chapter isn't going to have that much in it. It is just going to be at Diagon Alley, because I need more reviews so I know what house she will be in. I also want you guys to vote on who should hook up with her. Anyways, here is the next chapter!! Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. I wish I did though. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Wow a lot sure has happened for just one day,' though Serena as she got out of bed. Her room was painted a pink with white furniture. Her bed comforter was pink with white bunnys. She got up to go through her dresser to get her outfit today. She finally chose a pair of pink shorts with a white tank top. She put that on and did her hair in its usual two buns and went down for breakfast. "Oh, Good Morning Serena. Your uncle is still at work so you probably won't get to see him til tonight. Hurry and eat up so we can go to Diagon Alley. This is going to be so exciting!" her aunt exclaimed clearly thrilled that they were going to go and get her supplies today. Serena hurried and ate her breakfast, as soon as she finished she asked, "Aunt Carmel, umm..where exactly is Diagon Alley and how are we going to get there?" "Oh, well dear, it's in London and we are going to go by floo powder." Her aunt said as though floo powder was just an ordinary word in daily vocabulary. "What is floo powder?" Asked Serena clearly confused. "Oh dear, I did forget you don't know anything about the wizarding world. Well, floo powder is a powder of course that you throw into the fire place and then you shout where you want to go. For example, we are going to the Leaky Cauldron first to get to Diagon Alley so you would shout, and make sure clearly, the name of the place and step into the fire and you will be there. Here watch me first." her aunt told her as she started walking to the fireplace. She grabbed some powdery substance out of a bowl near the fire place and threw it into the fire and shouted, "LEAKY CAULDRON!!" She then stepped into the fire and was gone with emerald flames. Serena was clearly shocked that you could actually do that. She decided to follow her aunt's example and took some of the floo powder and threw it into the fire and shouted, "LEAKY CAULDRON!!" It seemed so weird, and yet kind of relaxing like it was normal and part of everyday life. She ended up falling onto the floor of the Leaky Cauldron. At least there wasn't many people there to see her fall. Her aunt helped her up and said, "See it wasn't that hard was it," and led her out to the back and into Diagon Alley. "I already got the money so we don't need to go to Gringotts. Why don't we go and get your robes first." Her aunt was already dragging her away and soon the day had passed and they were now getting her wand. They stepped into the shop. It was dusty, dark, and looked like it was abandoned but there was a small lantern on and many boxes on shelves all over the place. "Ollivander, are you here, my niece needs to get her wand for school next year." Her aunt said loudly. The man who she refered to as Ollivander came around the corner and said, "Well, welcome back Carmel I haven't seen you in quite awhile. Well, you must be Serena now. Well, lets try this wand," Ollivander suddenley turning to Serena and saying the last part gave Serena a wand to try. Ollivander had already pulled the wand out of her hand before she was even able to try it. After a couple of hours Ollivander was getting excited. "Well, I will find a match don't you worry my dear, we will find a match. Maybe, ...hmmm.. maybe this one very odd combonation though. Here you go." Ollivander handed Serena her wand. This wand seemed like the type of crystal from her Silver Crystal. She waved the wand and silver sparks came out at the end. "Oh, wonderful, wonderful, but all the same curious. This wand is 12 inches long, made from part of the Silver Crystal, the hair of the last Queen and Princess of the lost Moon Kingdom and tears from the last Princess." Ollivander said to her. Serena was stunned. 'Was this wand really made clear back then, and maybe made for me?' She thought. Her aunt paid Ollivander and then they left to go home. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Serena got home all she wanted to do was go to bed. Her aunt really loved to shop. Serena was on her bed petting her new silver owl, when her aunt called her down. Her voice seemed kinda urgent so Serena hurried as fast as she could. "Serena, dear, you need to go somewhere else. I'm going to be sending you to an old friend of mine. His last name is Malfoy. The scouts have found out that you have come here. They are now on there way. There is a certain magic around the Malfoy house. They will not find you there. I'm so sorry dear but you have to go." Her aunt exclaimed sounding really worried. "Mr. Malfoy should be here any minute. He will apparate here and take back your things with him you will travel by floo powder." Serena was in shock once again. 'I knew they would find me, but this fast, they must really want me dead.' Serena ran upstairs and grabbed her owl, Selene, and ran down the stairs, her trunk was still downstairs from earlier. When she arrived back downstairs Mr. Malfoy was already there and said, "Are you ready Serena, we need to hurry they are just down the street." Serena nodded and Mr. Malfoy disapperated. "Hurry dear, Goodbye, write me if you get the chance." Her aunt said as she ushered her to the fireplace. Serena grabbed the floo powder and was about to throw it in the fire place when the door busted open and there standing was Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, and Tuxedo Mask all with a look of fury on there faces. "Why did you run? Told you, you would never grow up and get out of those habits of being a baby and a chicken. Now hand over the crystal and maybe we will let you live." shouted Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask had his arm around Venus' waist, holding her close. "Serena now! You need to go, now don't worry about me I can take care of myself, now hurry before they attack!" her aunt yelled at her. That was all Serena needed. She threw the floo powder into the fire place and shouted, "MALFOY MANOR!!" Almost running into the fire place, she started spinning and came falling out of the fire place at a dining room. This place seemed even bigger than her aunt's house. There only seemed to be a blonde boy around her age in the room, he helped her up. "My name is Draco Malfoy. My father and mother have gone back to your aunt's to help her with those scouts. Are you alright?" "I'm fine," that was all Serena was able to say. She really couldn't stop staring at Draco. He was pretty good-looking. 'What am I thinking? I really don't need this now, but he sure is hot.' Draco seemed to be thinking the same thing at the moment. Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Malfoy then apparated into the room. "Hello Serena, everything is alright now, those scouts left but they said they wanted revenge. I have a feeling that won't be the last we are seeing of them." Mrs. Malfoy said to her. Here let me show you to your room you are probably worn from today, your aunt told me you went shopping at Diagon Alley for the first time how was it?" Mrs. Malfoy continued to question her until they came upon Serena's room. The room was decorated exactly like her room when she was with her aunt. "Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy. I mean you really didn't have to take me in like this, but anyway, thank you so much." Serena said gratefully. "No trouble dear. Now why don't you go to sleep we will get to talk some more tomorrow morning anyways." Mrs. Malfoy said. She then shut the door. Serena changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed, but something was still in her mind. 'Why did they have to betray me. Why do they want to just toss me out like I was just an old toy? Why....' Serena thought. That was the last thing she thought before she fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, what do you think? I need to know who she should hook up with and which house she should be in so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Just to let you all know I maybe 15 years old but I have a job at an amusement park and I have to work tomorow through Sunday. So far I know I work those days. So don't be expecting a chapter for the next few days. Plus anyways, there is a carnival downtown and I was thinking about going to it. So sorry, I got to live too!! Tell me what you think people!! 


End file.
